


What Would I Do

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also Peggy's real name is Margarita, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And yes the title is a reference to Falsettos, Angelica is asexual, But not Aromantic, Cause Peggy and Laf are togethe, Deaf Character, Eliza is deaf, Eliza is quoiromantic, F/F, F/M, I have no idea where I'm going with this story, Love, M/M, Maria and Eliza are the main characters in this, Maria isn't married to James Reynolds so her last name is actually Lewis, Oh right polyamory too, She's panromantic, Yes somebody is gonna die, agnst, and Laf and Hercules are together, but I won't spoil it for tou, but don't worry nobody gets AIDS/HIV, lgbtq+, not margaret - Freeform, probably, title may change, which means she has a hard time telling romantic and platonic attraction apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: Neither Maria Lewis or Elizabeth Schuyler have lived an easy life.Maria Reynolds was in an abusive relationship with a man who has no respect for her feelings.Eliza Schuyler has no way to express herself- there just aren't enough words, even if she could speak them.Maybe together they can begin to sort their lives out, and find something beautiful.





	What Would I Do

The first chapter will be up tomorrow.


End file.
